Operation HailStorm
Act 2 *'Mission 1- Meeting'- After a year of the fall of Green Nova another of his main soldiers appeared. The great and deadly Gasnov has came in to play and The Virco Commandos were already ready for whats to come of him. Shane's , Leo's, and Tracy's squad were all getting promoted to the next rank. A new team called Recon team got made and it has a couple of heroes. Mando, a commando with a whole lot of guns, Tanya, a dead eye shooter who's in charge of Recon team, Cyborg, the half human, half robot person, and finally Rookie, the recently newest member of the team. The squad leaders including Commander Jeff and a newcomer named Commander Silva are in the meeting room speaking with Republic of Protection senators and Chancellor Kage about the recent activities that happened lately during the year. They talked about 1 of the senators being assassinated and about 1 of the soldiers leaving Virco Commandos when the assassination took place. Commander Jeff knew the name of the soldier who quit, his name was Sergeant William. Chancellor Kage was preparing a strike mission at a unknown desert planet. He thinks that Gasnov's main base was located some where on that planet. He wanted to send the Recon team there to investigate and later he will sent Shane's and Leo's squad there too. *'Mission 2- The Desert Planet'- Tanya was talking with her squad about what do to and what not to do when they are at the desert planet. Rookie had a lot of questions, and he expecting Tanya or Mando to answer them. Meanwhile Jace was practicing her new weapon at the firing range and Luis was trying to beat Jaden in arm wrestling but he keeps failing. Chase was talking with Tracy about if she was single or she has a partner but Tracy didn't want to tell Chase anything. Everyone was preparing for the mission until Shane's squad got a new member to join the team. The new member was a girl named Krystal Silva, daughter of Samantha Silva. She has bluish shiny hair and blue eyes, her rank was a sergeant and she wasn't wearing a helmet like the other soldiers. Chase was the first to introduced himself to Krystal. When he saw her eyes, he lost focus of what to say and started mumbling to her. She started to laugh and look at Luis. Luis came up to her ans said his name is Luis, she introduced herself to him and said, "Who's the second in command here?" Luis replied to her, "the guy that was mumbling is the second in command". Then Krystal was in shock. All of a sudden the mission alarm went on and everyone had to get ready for the mission. Thirty minutes later Recon's team gunship started to fly toward the planet. *'Mission 3- HailStorm-' Tanya and her squad are in the territory of Gasnov. They have stumbled across a outpost of Gasnov and they are requesting reinforcements asap. Shane and Leo are on their way with their squads to the Recon team position. When Shane and Leo's gunship were traveling 2 of Gasnov's ships that were patrolling began to shoot at Shane's gunship. 1 of the ships fired a missile and hit Shane's gunship, they crashed in the planet. Everyone was okay accept the pilot, Coby. Coby was not dead but he is unconscious. When Leo's gunship landed, they are started to search for Shane's gunship. Luckily Shane found Tanya and she helped them get out of the gunship and on the ground. *'Mission 4- The Base-' Shane's and Leo's squad met up and started to continue on their mission. Jaden found 2 green soldiers guarding the entrance of the base and sniped them with his sniper. When he did that the rest of them came out and in a minute there was a firefight. Mando ran to them and started killing the soldiers the cyborg came in and helped Mando. when they were done another squad of soldiers came but they counter attacked Shane's and Leo's squad. Shane's and Leo's squad had to run inside the base before they all die. CJ and Alex were giving cover fire. The Recon team managed to get in the base as well. When Alex was running to the base he saw 1 pf the soldiers preparing to fire at CJ, He yelled at CJ saying," watch out!". CJ looked at Alex and then got shot in the back and died. Matthew and Jace locked the base's front door. When they looked behind them, they saw a bunch of Green Soldiers and then they started to fire at them. Mando took out his sword and started to block all he bullets that they fired at them. 1 of Gasnov's soldiers had dualed wield laser guns and started to fire at Mando, the Cyborg fired a big plasma shot at the guy and he flew against the wall. Chase, Jalina, Jace, Shane, Tanya, the Cyborg, and Krystal all manage to make their way to the labs of the base. When Chase and Shane got inside 1 of the labs, they saw a scientist experimenting on creatures. Shane shot him and 1 of the creatures escaped. When Leo, Alex, and Matthew were shooting at some Green Soldiers, the creature jumped on Matthew's face and then shortly died. The dueled wield soldier came and knocked out Jace, Jaden, and Tanya. When the Cyborg saw that, he swiftly dashed and blasted the soldier. The soldier fired on the Cyborg's leg so he can't move. *'Mission 5- Game Over-' When Cyborg's leg exploded it triggered a bomb inside of him. Shane got a head shot at the soldiers head and it exploded too. When Leo got to the sight, he started to talk to Shane about the creature that jumped on Matthews face. Shane said it was probably hungry and just wanted to get a midnight snack on Matthews face. Tanya woke up and noticed the bomb on Cyborg's arm got triggered, she paused the timer. When Shane saw that he asked Leo of where the bomb is. Leo replied,"I thought you had the bomb." Shane yelled at Leo,"You left the bomb on the ship!!!!" They started to fight with each other, Leo broke something that helps Shane to block out toxins from his helmet. The soldier regenerated his head and knocked out Tanya, Chase and Krystal. Shane and Leo jumped on the soldier and started to fire all over his body. After that was dealt with Leo started to yell at Shame about all the soldiers are dead and stuff. Shane got so pissed off that he shot Leo in the head, Cyborg saw that and started to record the shot. Shane saw him recording and reset the timer and then shot him in the head. Shane then woke up Tanya and the others and told them to get out of the base. Krystal told him,"what happened to Leo and Cyborg?" he replied the soldier shot and killed both of them but before he got to shoot you, I jumped on him and shot all over his body." When they all were leaving the base, Shane took a sample from the soldiers body and ate it.